


The dark lords successor

by Sillyliittlebee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dont do tags well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyliittlebee/pseuds/Sillyliittlebee
Summary: I've always had this idea where if Tommy got stranded from Philza at a very young age. But someone else takes the child. How will the affect the events of the dream SMP? well, let's see.
Relationships: No romance - Relationship
Comments: 278
Kudos: 369





	1. The child from the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea and decided to write it. Comments are fuel for more episodes.

Dream has never been fond of children. Yet when he was heading through the forest after gathering some materials from the Nether. The sound of a crying child made him drop whatever he was doing. He tells himself he'll just make sure they're ok. But no, once he reaches the source there before him is a toddler. Scratch that barely a toddler. The boy is barely crawling. Approaching the little creature it giggles once it sees him. Giving incoherent adorable noises while trying to move. Picking the child up he looks around. No one.  
He has heard of this. Woman abandoning their children to die. Matching the smile on his mask he looks to the little one giggling in his arms as it lifts its arms up and grabs the mask off his face. "Tommy, you're name is Tommy."  
The child merely begins trying to eat his mask, until it realizes it doesn't taste that great. Spiting and almost chucking the mask away. Dream can't help but chuckle. With that, the king takes the child back with him to the Dream SMP.   
To say raising this child was difficult. Was a severe understatement. The second the little ball of energy could crawl it was a constant rush of "Where is Tommy? Did he try to eat the cat again? No Tommy you can't use a knife yet!"  
Tommy has this stubborn attitude but Dream likes it. It will make the boy all the better of a successor to his kingdom.  
By the time the boy reaches thirteen he already is skilled in combat. Having been taught by Dream himself. Tommy has started wearing a mask similar to Dream's only instead it's a frown and the boy prefers red for the hood.  
Tommy has never been out of the dream SMP walls. So when Dream and his three generals must discuss with a treaty country's proclaimed president. Tommy begs "Please father! I promise! If you tell me to attack ill attack! ill do everything you want!" Tomy never got to be a part of the war with L'manberg but he knows the important parts of it.  
Dream hums "Verry well you may come with. I think you're ready for the world to know of you. Go ready your horse, we leave for L'manberg in ten."  
To say Tommy is ecstatic that his father trusts him out of the walls is an understatement.  
It didn't take long by horseback to reach L'manberg. The place looks strange to Tommy but he doesn't say anything. He will not prove his father's judgment wrong.  
It is then they see two men in what he can assume are L'manber uniforms. One has slightly curled hair and is taller than the other.  
Tubbo looks to the boy by Dream and whispers "Who is that? I thought Dream only had three generals?"  
Wilbur whispers back "Shh remember we're here to negotiate not prod."  
Dream looks to the two men "So what is it that you want?"  
Wilbur sighs "L'manburg would like to negotiate a trade with your country. Our lands are rich with coal. We would like to trade for food."  
Dream hums glancing at Tommy who still has a hand resting on their sword. He looks back to Wilbur "Alright but only if my son is allowed to oversee the trades. So there be no funny business."  
Wilbur's jaw dropped and looks to the masked figure by Dream. Son? The Dream has a son, never thought that would happen. Regaining his composure he nods "Yes you're son is free to inspect what we trade. Even as an effort in good faith Tubbo can show him around L'manberg."  
Tommy glances at his father but says nothing. He trusts his father's judgment.  
Tubbo however protests trying to say something but Wilber gives him a glare "We need it now go show him around."  
Tubbo looks to the prince "Uh follow me. I'll show you around L'manberg!'  
Tommy gives one last glance to his father who only nods and Tommy follows Tubbo.


	2. Meet the masked prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is giving the tour and the two encounter Philza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys since everyone likes it it's getting another episode!

Tubbo enters L'manberg with Tommy shortly behind. Fundy approaches Tubbo and raises a brow at the prince "Tubbo I thought you were with my dad? What's going on?"  
Tubbo was going to respond when Tommy speaks "Your vice president is giving me a tour of this place in an act of good faith."  
Fundy raises a brow "And who are you?"  
Tommy stands straight "My name is Tommy Alexander and I am the son of Dream."  
Fundy blinks and leans towards Tubbo "When did Dream have a kid?"  
Tubbo shrugs "you guess is as good as mine."  
Tommy frowns in annoyance "I hope you are aware I can hear you."  
Tubbo flinches and turns to the Prince "Sorry uh what should we show him first?" Fundy shrugs "Why are you asking me? Uh fine how about we show him the bakery first"  
Tubbo nods "Uh right if you just follow us. Sir, we can show you the bakery."  
The prince nods and follows Tubbo and Fundy to Niki's bakery. Upon entrance, Tommy can smell the wonderful aroma of baked goods and pastries.  
Niki had just finished talking with Philza as she hands him a bag of goods.  
Philza is a kind man, he doesn't visit L'manberg often. busy running his own country. Rumors say that he had three sons but one was lost in a raid. He's searched and searched but he never found the boy. Still to this day the man searches. Technoblade used to search until the war with L'manberg and Dream broke out. He helped Wilbur win. If it wasn't for him L'manberg would most likely not be standing.  
Philza looks to Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy. The man raises a brow at Tommy "Are you a fan of Dream or something?" He says referring to the mask.  
Tommy matches the frown on his mask "No I'm his son."  
Philza blinked "Oh i see."  
Fundy looked from The prince to Philza. Why do these two look so alike? Shrugging it off he looks to Tubbo "Let's continue the Tour." Tubbo nods "Got it."  
Things went smoothly for the most part. They showed him the mines and everything else. Until someone asked the prince about the mask. A lot of people asked about the mask. But Fundy and Tubbo managed to give a decent tour.  
Once at the end, Tubbo brings Tommy back to Wilbur and Dream who have now a full written document and it's sighned. Wilbur looks to the prince "I do hope Tubbo did well."  
Tommy nods "he did, he needs to work on his confidence though and I noticed you may want to replace some of those support beams in your mines. If we're going to be trading. I'd rather know the mines are stable and are giving a good flow of coal rather than something happen and both kingdoms suffer all because of the thirteenth through seventeenth support board going out."  
Dream smirks he did raise Tommy to notice little details and to always analyze before attacking. It was the icing on the cake to see Wilbur's expression. "Tommy come you can come back tomorrow."  
Tommy nods "Yes father."  
Wilbur looked at the boy in awe "I will have to look at that. Thank you."  
Tommy only nods and with that Dream departs with his genrals and son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are fuel for another chapter! What did you guys think?


	3. Welcome home champion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The champion of L'manberg returns! The one the only Technoblade!! How will our masked prince fare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So frikin hyped!

Technoblade, champion of L'manberg the only reason the country exists right now. The man lost his left arm in the war to Dream but it's worth it seeing the happy people of the city. Besides he has a new arm made of metal and gears that he can replace the hand with whatever he wants. He gave up half of his farmland for L'manberg for his brother. Still searching for his youngest brother.  
But right now he enters L'manberg a soft smile on his face and his pig mask off. He only wears it in battle. His long braid flowing behind him as he looks at the new buildings coming in and Wilbur ahead. However, he is stopped when he begins to be braided by children. One asking "Techno did you fight a monster again! Did you go to the Nether!" Techno chuckles at the little group of admierers. He pulls out chocolate "I went to the southern kingdom. They have some plants I think you would quite fancy. It's called chocolate. It's made from a special bean."  
The children gasp and take a piece each "It's so cool! You're the best Techno!" With the children satisfied he heads to Wilbur who chuckled "I remember when Fundy was like that."  
Techno nods "yes I remember when he would hide my favorite boots to try and spend more time with me. I specifically remember the time he hid them in the barn and the horses did their business on them. it took me two weeks to get rid of that smell."  
Wilbur laughs "I remember that was funny. Then you were dubbed smelly blade."  
Technoblade shakes his head "Ok all things aside how did the trade go with Dream?"  
Wilbur's brows furrow "Well it went well but there was a surprise. The trading will be overseen by Dream's son. Tommy."  
Technoblade's eyes widen "Excuse me what? He has a son. I never saw that coming. He probably hid him during the war."  
Wilbur nods "yes and he is a spitting image of his father."  
Technoblade raises a brow "Does he wear a mask too?"  
Wilbur shrugs "Yeah, poor Tubbo gave him a tour. He was so nervous but nothing happened. The prince is smart. He caught some things I hadn't noticed. like some of the beams in the mine needed to be replaced. I went to look and sure enough, he wasn't lying."  
Techno nods and looks to his arm "Wonder if hell is a monster like his father in combat."  
Wilbur hums "Knowing Dream, most likely. He will be here soon to oversee the first trade. You can meet him then."  
Techno nods "Understood."  
With that Technoblade left Wilbur and heads out with a group of citizens hauling carts of coal. Helping pull the carts of the heavy black substance until he sees him. Tommy leading a caravan of citizens with food.  
Techno narrows his eyes at the mask on Tommy's face "Hello, I assume you are here to oversee trade. Prince."  
Tommy nods and hops off Jhorse. "yes, I also had an idea that I wish to discuss since you will be overseeing trade as well."  
Techno raises a brow "How would you know I'm the inspector."  
Tommy smirks "That's easy. The trade means a lot to L'manberg. Especially since it needs to survive it's first coming winter. If I was in your president's position I would send a man I know who can be smart, yet know when to take action and when it's best to talk things out. My vice would be to busy with helping run the country leaving the best person to be the country's champion. You, the legendary warrior halfa. Technoblade."  
Techno looks at the boy in shock. Wilbur is right, the boy is smart. He smirks "Alright commence the trade and tell me of this idea."  
Tommy nods and watches the trade commence "I already discussed it with my father, my idea is to build a small village here at the trading point. Allowing both L'manberg and SMP citizens to have a free market. Think of it it would serve as a point of trade not only for the SMP but for other countries as well. Letting both countries do better."  
Technoblade hums "That is interesting I will have to discuss this with the president."  
Tommy nods "Of course all good leaders discuss."  
Thechnoblade frowns Something about this kid. Just felt too much like Dream maybe the mask. Or is it the cold calculation in their voice that reminds him of the leader? All Technoblade knows for sure is that child is exactly like Wilbur said a spitting image of Dream.

Tommy returns to the Dream SMP with carts of coal. The traders go off to do their business while Tommy sees his father waiting for him. Hoping off Jhorse he leads the horse with him as he heads to his father. "Hello, father. The trade went well and as I predicted they had their champion Technoblade as their oversee."  
Dream nods "Are they interested in your idea?"  
Tommy nods "Yes they were. I plan on writing out a full document for tomorrow if it is brought up. As you said no king brings something up without a reason or a plan."  
His father smirks "Good and Tommy I think after this I would like you to find three hunters for your crowning trial."  
Tommy's eyes glitter under his mask "Wait you think I'm ready for my manhunt trial?"  
Dream nods setting a hand on his son's shoulder "I can't say you're my crowned prince until you do."  
Tommy nods "Yes sir! I won't let you down father! Come on Jhorse!"  
With that Tommy rushes off thinking of who he would choose for his manhunt. The manhunt a tradition of the SMP to prove a prince or princess's worth to the people and their peers as a canadit for the crown. The said canadit is to choose three hunters to trial them. The stronger the opponent's and the better you do. The more likely you are to succeed. He wonders if he can choose any candidates from L'manberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think!


	4. To find ones predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is searching for his three hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this!

It's early morning and Tommy is already looking around for three possible canadits for his manhunt trial. His father comes walking out of the castle and heads up to the boy "What are you doing?"  
Tommy looks to him "Im looking for canadites for the manhunt. Sence its going to be in three days now! But I don't know. Dad who did you choose?"  
Dream smirks "You know snapnap, Gorge and Bad?"  
Tommy nods and then his eyes widen "They were your hunters? Who gave your change of name?"  
Dream smiles "My father gave me my change of name. it was my choice to choose who got to choose my change of name."  
Tommy's eyes glitter under his mask "Could you do my change of name?"  
Tommy's father chuckles "Of course id never turn down such an honor. So who are you going to choose?"  
The boy hums "Well I was going to ask. Could some of the people I pick be from L'manberg?"  
Dream stiffens "Well whoever you think would show your skills best."  
Tommy nods "Right, right. I won't let you down dad."  
Dream smiles and ruffles the boy's hair "I know you won't."  
Tommy chuckles "thanks dad, I'm going to go and look."  
With that Tommy heads to the stables and grabs Jhorse. Then with his noble steed heads to L'manberg. Trading only happens once a week.  
So when Fundy sees the prince coming into the city. To say he is curious is an understatement.  
The fox halfa walks up to the Prince as they enter the cit "The president is busy what do you want and it's not a trading day. So what do you want?"  
Tomy smiles as he hops off Jhorse "Im searching for hunters for my trials."  
Fundy's eyes widen. He never saw the last trials but he has heard about them. "That is important. Well if I could think of anyone. The best warriors we have are Techno, Wilbur, Tubbo but he doesn't look it, I was in the war myself. Then there is Erret."  
Tommy hums "I really want to impress my father. I know Wilbur is your president. So would you, Tubbo, or Techno be interested?"  
Fundy looks at the prince in shock "The trials are to determine a candidate's worth. I'd have to think about it but ill let Tubbo and Techno know. Feel free to ask around."  
With that Fundy runs off rushing to where he knows his father is. Running into the president's office to see all three people he was looking for. Techno, Wilbur, and Tubbo.  
Wilbur looks from Techno to Fundy concerned "Hey what's wrong?"  
Fundy looks to Wilbur "Father you know of the manhunt trials right?"  
Wilbur nods, Technoblade and Tubbo looking to Fundy now. "Yes, I do?"  
Fundy smirks "The prince of the smp has his coming up and is looking for three hunters. He is most interested in me, Tubbo and Technoblade."  
The three men's eyes widen. Techno stepping up "Im always in. Plus I'm interested to see if the kid will be better or for worse than his father."  
Wilbur looks to his brother shocked "why?"  
Techno smirks "Think of it this way. This could be our chance to learn something about the future king. In when after Dream leaves if we'll have a homicidal maniac or someone worth having as a possible alie."  
Tubbo hums "That sounds good. Alright, I'm in. Fundy?"  
Fundy looks to his father "It would be a once in a lifetime chance. Alright, I'm in."  
Wilbur nods "Alright plus this might better relationships"  
The four in agreement head out of the office. Tommy looks up from just exiting Niki's bakery. He'd never admit it but the cupcakes rival Badboyhalo's. Still, his mask covering his face. He looks to the four with excitement "So you're decision?" He says in a serious voice trying to hide his excitement.  
Technoblade nods "Me Tubbo and Fundy would be honored to be you're three hunters."  
Tommy squealed he couldn't hold his excitement "Yes Pogchamp! Thank you so much! This means the world to me! The trials will be in three days. The trial grounds is in as to tradition in the land of lost kings." his emotion fading from the sentence as it went. Trying to hold in his emotion he gets up on to Jhorse "Ill see you then!" With that, the prince left and Fundy looks to Techno "If I didn't know better id say there was emotion in the boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are fuel for another episode! and who do you think Tommy should choose?


	5. Let the hunt begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day of the trial!

It is a beautiful day outside birds are singing and the flowers are blooming. People gather in anticipation of the hunt in the stadiums in the valley of lost kings. Dream sits on his throne on a tall podium. His three generals by his side. Snapnap smiles "Man this place brings memories."  
Badboyhalo nods in agreement while Gorge chuckles "Yes I remember that time during the trial Snapnap took an arrow up the ass."  
Bad scowls "Language you muffin!"  
Dream chuckles "Yes I remember that. So let's see how my son will fare." With that, he watches as Fundy, Tubbo, and Technoblade enter the stadium with Tommy shortly behind, he stands up "Citizens of the SMP and L'manberg alike today my son will go through the trial to prove his worth as a ruler. Now for those who are new here be careful to not fall into the stadium. The whole pit is enchanted to be infinite. So if it looks like the ground in the stadium is moving. That's because it is. No one starts with weapons they must craft them. This is all a part of the trial and the hunters have one hour to draw first blood without further ado. Let the hunt begin!"  
Tommy immediately bolts away Tubbo looks to Fundy "You stay on him while I and Techno gather wood!" Fundy nods and takes after Tommy. Being a halfa comes really handy in times like this.  
As the trial goes a figure watches from the stadium, their communicator vibrates looking down they see.  
Unknown) "Is it true?"  
Little angel) "Yeah it is, he has a son."  
Unknown) "Alright, you know what to do :)"  
Little angel) "Yes sir."  
The figure looks back to the trial. Tommy has towered pretty high now and has a crafting table. He makes a fishing rod. This provided a severe hindrance to his hunters. But Techno is the first to reach the top. Tommy quickly hops off the tower. It's thirty minutes in. They chuckle as they watch it continue "Let's make this more interesting. Hm, dearest prince."  
With that, the figure waits until Tommy has survived forty minutes. Twenty minutes left they grin as they pull out a ghast spawn egg and tosses it into the arena.  
Tommy is currently in a PVP with Techno the sound of blades clashing fills the air. The feeling of tension and adrenaline. Tommy clashes blades again blacking a blow. Only this time through the use of the blade. Techno got Tommy's mask off by accident. Tommy's large blue eyes widen. Why do his eyes remind Techno of Philza. Shaking it off when Tommy quickly brings his legs up and hicks his opponents off him and corrects his mask.  
That's when it happens a spawn egg falls into the arena and a ghast emerges.  
Dream's eyes widen "It's been sabotaged! Tommy!" Without another word, Dream unsheaths his enchanted netherite sword and leaps off the podium. sword in his hands and murder in his eyes.  
Stabbing the beast in the head his enchantments on his blade begin to work as the beast shrieks in pain as it is set aflame. Looking to Tommy "Son you're fishing pole!"  
Tommy smirks as he takes out his fishing rod and uses it to hook on to the ghast. With that Tommy could only watch in awe as his father leaped from the stadium sides to the ghast over and over until the beast is dead and nothing but fodder for the flames from Dream's sword. It was like watching fireworks as the beast fell apart in the air. The flames still burning.  
Dream lands by his son his sword glowing a flame even as he puts it back into its sheith.  
Tubbo, Fundy, and Techno watched the whole thing go down and even Technoblade must admit. That was impressive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Comments are chapter fuel! What did you think of the twist!!


	6. Never mess with a tigers cub.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream looks for who sabotaged the hunt and gives Tommy his title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! You get more dad dream.

Dream sighs as he looks at his son. Walking over to Tommy "Are you okay? Did it get you?" He says as he tries to check Tommy for injuries.  
Tommy huffs "Dad I'm not a kid. But yeah I'm fine. Did everyone get out ok?"  
Dream takes a deep breath in and then lets it out "Yeah everyone is fine. Im just happy you're fine."  
Tommy matches the frown on his mask "Dad, I think someone wants me dead. Someone threw a spawn egg in. That's what brought the ghast."  
The hooded figure looks to Badboyhalo who spots him and immediately the general unsheaths their sword and begins heading towards the figure "Dream!"  
Dream immediately looks up from the pit to the stadium. Mumbling a strange word Tommy doesn't understand. The world within the stadium fades and dream uses a fishing pole to get out. Cornering the hooded figure to their spot on the top of the stadium.  
Dream gives a murderous glare "I should have known it was you Quakity." With that, the figure pulls off their hood letting it drop into the wind. Revealing their two angelic wings.  
Quackity smirks "Dearest Dream do tell me. That son of yours you value him right? Well, I hope you enjoy him while he lasts because the SMP will fall by my emperor's hand. In one way or another."  
Dream smirks as he pulls off his mask revealing scars, so many scars, and his haunting green eyes have a black background and set on Quackity and the angel halfa shivers as the man speaks in a low voice "Id love to see him die trying. Id love to have those horns as a decoration and his skull would make a lovely new goblet" and puts his mask back on "Now go. Before I decide those wings would be a good gift for my son."  
Quackity does not need to be told twice as he flys off.  
Dream looks back to the shaken citizens and his son. His son is fine and that's all that matters. Heading back to his seat he clears his throat "Alright with that taken care of comes the new name of the prince."  
Tommy looks to his father and despite his mask, his father can feel the hope full gaze.  
Dream smiles "Vision you are Vision. With your knowledge and sharp perspective. You are like a Vision as to what kind that is for you to make."  
Tommy nods "Thank you, father."  
With that, the masked prince looks to Tubbo, Fundy, and Techno. Rushing up to the three with excitement he smiles brightly "Tubbo, Fundy, Techno did you see? Im Vision now!"  
Techno chuckles if he didn't know better. Then he'd be convinced this boy would be his little brother. For all, he could know they could be dead. Besides Tommy has those moments that he's too much like Dream and his little brother would never be like dream, right?  
Shaking it off the four walkout and Tommy looks to the three "Oh right one second before you guys leave. I wanted to give you guys something."  
The three share a glance and watch as the boy runs over to a chest and pulls out three items. Three very precious items in his arms. Three discs.  
Their eyes widen "You're giving one to each of us?" Techno states.  
Tommy nods "Yup as a sign of thanks. Technoblade it is an honor to have dueled with you. I can see why you make such a fitting champion of L'manberg and despite you and my father's relationship. I hope we can be good friends."  
Technoblade chuckles "We will see. I think the SMP will be in good hands with you, Vision."  
Tommy smiles "May you have a safe trip home."  
The three smile and with that, they return to L'manberg with a few others. Wilbur having been too busy to see how it went looks up from his paperwork to see the trio. "Tell me how did it go?'  
Techno smirks "Well from my assessment as of right now. Not a tyrant and id say we ended on a good note with the prince."  
Wilbur nods "Right any problems?"  
Fundy steps up "Well someone threw a ghast into the tournament. Dream kicked ass and Quakity is the one who sabotaged the whole thing."  
The president's eyes widen "Quakity that means Shlatt and the elections are coming up. Keep on the good side with the prince. Quakity is technically a citizen of L'manberg and that could cause problems."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are fuel for new episodes!


	7. There are good Visions and there are bad Visions. But those hurt full ones are the ones of truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets to know Wilbur better. The elections happen and war is on the horizon.

One week after the manhunt. Tommy hums as he walks to L'manberg. He's been using Jhorse a lot lately and decided it would be best to let the steed rest today. Heading into the open fields and past the river, he walks into L'manberg to see posters for something called an election. He smirks when he sees one for Shlatt 2020. He hears the sound of people working and then sees L'manberg president, Wilbur walking up to him.  
Tommy smiles under his mask "hello Wilbur. How are you today."  
Wilbur sighs "Tired but excited. There is an election is today. Will you be watching?"  
Tommy nods "I will. Got to be aware in case there is a change of power."  
Wilbur tenses a bit at that "Yeah, so I was going to ask. Why do you visit so much?"  
The prince smirks under his mask "Curios. I've only ever known the walls of my father's castle before I was allowed out to here as of a week ago. He says I'm only allowed to visit here or stay home. Nothing else. I know he cares though."  
Wilbur hums "Did you know I have a little brother?"  
Tommy nods "Yes, I've to herd of the lost prince to Philza's kingdom. Techno has his own things, you have L'manberg leaving the unfound child to the kingdom."  
Wilbur smiles as he looks to Tommy "If he is alive he would be your age, hey what is your birthday?"  
Tommy chuckles "yeah, uh it's April twenty-fourth. Im sixteen Why?"  
Wilbur's smile fades, his mind clicked like a bomb ticking to realization.  
One.  
Why does that date have to be the prince's birthday?  
Two.  
The day they lost their unnamed little brother. Wilbur gets up "I've got to go election is Today."  
Three.  
Wilbur walks to look up at the podium seeing all the different teams.  
Four.  
He sees Techno walk up to him. Confused as to why Wilbur looks so distraught he speaks with concern "Wilbur hey what's wrong with you?"  
Five.  
Wilbur looks to him with wide eyes "Techno what day did we lose our little brother?"  
Six.  
Techno frowns "April twenty-fourth? What is wrong Willbur? Why won't you answer me?"  
Seven.  
The president looks to him with wide eyes. His mind coming to terms. "Techno.. how old precisely how old would our brother be? But most important what kingdom was closest to the raid"  
Eight  
Techno hums "well all things considered. I'd say sixteen and as for the raid, near Dream's kingdom. Why?"  
nine  
Wilbur chuckled as he watches Tommy talk to Dream who just came in from the gates.  
TEN.  
Wilbur looks to Techno "I think I found him."  
Right when Technoblade was about to ask again. Tubbo comes up to "Wilbur, election results are in. People are waiting."  
Wilbur nods his expression changing to a smile as he walks up onto the podium with Tubbo.  
Dread filled him when he looked at that cursed paper. "Shlatt twenty, twenty won." Those for words he never wanted to say.  
He and Tubbo sit down by Technoblade and Shlatt smirks "Well that was easy. You know when I returned here you know what I said. I said you look at this place now because it will be a lot different tomorrow. So I say let's make that happen. I as the EMPEROR of L'manberg revoke the citizenship of Willbur Soot and Tubo! Get em out of here boys."  
Dream and Tommy watch as the events unfold from Eret's tower. Dream looks to his son "Vision, what do think of some good old-fashioned anarchy?"  
Tommy smirks under his mask "I say that sounds like a blast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are chapter fuel!!! Tell me what you guys think.


	8. Everyone loves a festival right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the truth be told in the most painless colorful way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoy ;)

Wilbur huffs as he pokes a stick at the fire it's been a week or two in Pogtopia he can't tell. Fundy has already agreed to spy on Shlatt while Tubbo and him whether resources. There is a festival coming up. It's been rough but that's not what Wilbur is lamenting over. No most of his hatred is towards Dream and Shlatt. But mostly the dark lord. "Tubbo I have to go take care of something." With that, the ex-president heads out of Pogtopia, and with that, he heads over to the campfire by the entrance to Pogtopia. He adds more wood to it and then he sets up another chair "I know you're there Dream."  
Dream walks out of the shadows of the forest and sits down "So Wilbur how are you doing?"  
Wilbur snarls "You, I don't know whether to admire you or hate you."  
The king raises a brow "Oh and why is that?"  
The ex-president pokes at the embers "April twenty-fourth. That's not his real birthday, is it?"  
Dream's once relaxed poster straightens and he rests his hand on his blade "Why would it matter to you?"  
Wilbur smirks "Oh I think it does because I find it funny. That that is the same day of the raid, tell me what about the lovely lady. Where is she?"  
Dream glares "I don't think the day I became a father is ironic. His mother died at his birth."  
Wilbur's grin grows "really? Then why was her death not very public? I wouldn't put it past you to steel children. But the biggest give away. Is his eyes. Techno told me when he saw his face. His eyes there a baby blue exactly like my father's. His hair why it's blond? Im on to you Dream. I don't have the full picture here yet. But I will find it."  
Dream smirks "Then you really don't know my son. But posting that aside. How in the world are you going to win this Wilbur? I mean sure Techno. But if you really suspect my son. I'll send him over to aid you even. Let you two get to know each other a bit better."  
Wilbur folds his arms "Alright, Dream well see how this goes. Send him tomorrow. "  
The dark lord nods "See you again soon Wilbur Soot."

****  
Next day...  
Tommy hums as he carries supplies down into Pogtopia.  
Wilbur wakes up to the sound and walks out of his hole for a room "So uh Tommy?"  
Tommy turns sharply "Vision, use the title please."  
The president flinches "Ok, Vision do you have any ideas for taking back L'manberg. I was thinking of capture and exile with Shlatt."  
Tommy grins as makes a flint and steel "Oh I have one idea. That's already set up. My dad quite liked it."  
Wilbur not liking the way it sounds frowns "Alright but what is it?"  
Tommy turns to him "Explosives, blow the whole podium up. Done Shlatt dead and you don't have to worry about him."  
Wilbur's eyes widen "Uh no. Not doing that. Can we go with my plan instead?"  
Tommy shrugs "Fine but I prefer mine."  
Wilbur sighs "Alright Fundy has a speech in a bit. We need to go. Tubbo come on!"  
Tommy watches as Tubbo came out of a mineshaft and the two men get ready.  
Once the three are ready.  
They head out to Manberg crouching on one of the roofs of the buildings.  
Shlatt smirks as he walks up on to the podium "Quiet! Jesus, thank you, everyone, for coming. Fundy has a speech to give and he. He's the reason we're holding the festival."  
Wilbur smiles as he hears Fundy give his speech. Until Quackity and Shlatt walks up on to the stage and a few others. Fundy looks to Shlatt with desperate eyes "Shlatt what's going on?"  
Shlatt chuckles darkly "What's going on he asks. I see it with my own two eyes what you've been doing!"  
Shlatt looks to Technoblade "Techno I need you to come up here."  
Techno hesitant comes up "Mr. president what do you want from me?"  
Shlatt takes out a coin and fiddles with it "I need you to take him out."  
Technoblade looks from Shlatt to Fundy and hangs his head low as he pulls out his crossbow "Im sorry Fundy, ill make this as painless and colorful as possible."  
The sound of fireworks ran through the air like a gunshot.  
Wilbur yelled with rage tossing an ender portal over to the podium and rushes over to Fundy. His son, his poor boy. A whimper escapes the lips of the halfa "Dad? Why? Why can't I hear from you?"  
Wilbur looks to Technoblade with murder in his eyes "I will never forgive you."  
***  
Despite Wilbur's anger, Techno followed the four back to Pogtopia. Once Wilbur sets Fundy down onto a bed he looks back to Tommy who smirks under his mask "I told you, Wilbur the only way you are going to win this is if you use my asset."  
For the way the boy said it. Wilbur felt a shiver rack through him for a short moment. He swears he saw dream standing in Tommy's place,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are fuel for more chapters!! Boom boom!


	9. Let it burn baby. Let it burn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur helps Fundy while having a fight with Techno and a little bit more :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoy it! Had a lot of fun with this :)

Wilbur's eyes widen when looks at Tommy. This isn't right none of this is right. He looks to his son who can't hear a thing anymore and a feeling of dread tells him that his son will be stuck like that. He looks back to Tommy and then Techno blade. He much rather get angry with Techno than Tommy. Tommy doesn't know better. Tommy is his little brother. The boy just doesn't know yet. But while at the festival he stares at the boy now it confirms what he suspected.  
On the boy's left wrist is a scar.  
He remembers that scar. It's the scar the boy got before the raid. It's small and the size of a circle. but it's noticeable. It had been Wilbur's turn to hold the boy when he tried on something and fell with the child. The boy's wrist landed on a paper nail.  
The ex-president glares at Techno he can talk to Tommy later "You seriously need to get you're act together! What the hell was that! You shot Fundy! You shot my son!"  
Techno shakes slightly and clenches his fists "Im sorry, there are you happy Wilbur? You should be thankful I used a fireworks instead of an arrow! An arrow would have killed your precious halfa!"  
Tommy looks to Tubbo with excitement "Oh are they going to duke it out?"  
Tubbo flinches under Tommy's gaze "Maybe, I've never seen Wilbur this mad before."  
The prince looks back to the fight and chants "Fight! Fight! Do it!"  
Wilbur glares and throws the first punch. The two began duking it out until Wilbur fell against the ground with a thud.  
Techno huffs as the sound of his mechanical arm working softly fill the air. "You know Wilbur you keep using words. but there is a language all respond to and that's violence. We've had that talk brother. It's over on to a new plot."  
Wilbur sighs as he wipes the blood from his face "Techno I need to know you're on my side. I need to know I have my brother. Im sorry, you're right I overreacted. I found something that i seriously think you should know."  
Techno nods "Tell me later. Right now I need to think."  
Wilbur can agree with that.  
Tommy watches with interest as Wilbur and the others go to do tasks such as gathering materials or farm.  
The masked prince heads out of the ravine to see his father and smiles "Hey dad, the festival went more interesting than I thought it would. Wilbur would rather have an all-out war than do the explosives. I say we could both have our way."  
Dream hums and hands Tommy an enchanted netherite sword "Keep them ready. You know the plan."  
Tommy nods and his eyes glitter with excitement "Won't disappoint you, dad."  
The dark lord smiles under his mask "You never have."  
*** ****  
The next week or so the masked prince spent helping his dad organize with the generals while checking in on Pogtopia. Poor Jhorse the steed has been far too overworked as of late. So today on the sixteenth he lets them take a break, he would not want to lose his trusted steed in battle after all. Niki has joined now along with a few other people he doesn't care to know. Entering Pogtopia he is first greeted by Technoblade who waves to him as they work on sharpening their trident. The champion's armor equipped and everyone is silent as today. The only real constant sound is the noise of weapons being sharpened and enchanted. While the clatter of armor being strapped mixes with it all.  
Half of these people might not come back or less. Most likely less. He swears Techno and Wilbur lately have been almost buddy, buddy with him. It's almost disturbing.  
Tommy waves back "Alright so this is it? My dad will be going up with us as we get to the battlegrounds?"  
Techno and Wilbur nod.  
With that the small army exit the caves. Different teams exiting from different spots to ambush their foes. Tommy recognizes the tactic it's one of Technoblades most infamous and effective.  
The sound of warfare fills the air. The sight of sparks flying and fallen comrades fall over both sides. Yet the war continues, there is no turning back. This day is going down in history and many know it.  
Tommy takes down surprisingly quite a few of his foes. Despite his scrawny stature, he is not something to be taken lightly.  
It's then his eyes lay on to Shlatt. The ram halfa smiling down at him from the podium.  
The prince rushes up and the two clash.  
Shlat smirks "So Quakity wasn't lying. You are real, such a shame you won't live to see your rule."  
Tommy smirks "Nah you're the one who isn't going to live to see it."  
Philza has entered the battlefield. His eyes frantic having received a letter from Techno about Tommy, about his third son.  
He ignores the sound of battle and focuses on Tommy. Running towards the boy who has now gotten the upper hand over Shlatt.  
He gets on to the podium "Son don't do it."  
Tommy grins "Father is the only one I take orders from and last I checked. You're not my father and I'm not you're son. You want to know who I am right? " With that Tommy smiles as he cut Shlatts throat and Phiza's eyes widen as Tommy takes out soul sand and places two sets of wither skeleton stands. Philza goes to say something but it is lost as his son takes off his mask revealing the matching set of baby blue eyes that Philza has.  
Tommy places the wither skeleton heads on to the soul stone and turns back to Philza as the horrid monsters come to life. "I AM THE DARK LORDS SUCCESSOR!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are chapter fuel!!


	10. The dark lords successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the battle continue.

Technoblade has locked in combat with the dark lord themself. Dream, the warrior halfa spits on that name.  
Technoblade scowls as sparks fly from their swords. The light from Dreams sword reflects off his mechanical arm "You sick piece of shit, why. Why did you send the raid? I saw the scar on his wrist."  
Dream smirks "It won't matter he is still my son. It's not my fault you were incompetent enough to lose him."  
With that Techno's sword is sent flying out of his hands and he is pushed to the ground. Technoblade grits his teeth as he glares at Dream "He is Philzas son not you're."  
That's when Technoblade hears the sound of Wither skeletons coming to life.  
With wide eyes, he looks at Tommy the boy has a sword in his hand as the Withers begin causing chaos. The boy begins dueling with Philza and Dream smiles "I raised a great successor. Don't you think?"  
The lord says relishing in Techno's despair.  
Techno smirks "Wilbur NOW!"  
With that Philza quickly leaps back from an attack from Tommy. Tommy sees Philza smirk and is confused until Wilbur comes leaping from behind the Shlatts throne with an ax. Using the blunt end to knock Tommy out.  
Dream's eyes widen he goes to aid his son only to be tackled by Techno "NO! You bastards! Is this about taking your arm? I'll give up my arm! Don't take him!"  
Techno stands up while pining dream to the ground with his boot "you know I don't need to take your arm. when I could take my brother back. Besides, I think despair is a good look on you."  
With that Techno nods to Wilbur and Philza while the other soldiers have slain the Withers. "It's over Dream, accept defeat."  
He says as he uses the blunt end to knock the man out.  
Dream felt himself move in and out of consciousness. Until he wakes up in the med bay at the SMP. He sits up to see Badboyhalo "Bad where is my son?"  
Bad flinches "Wait you don't know I thought. Oh, I see. Well, sir, Wilbur, and Technoblade took him. L'manberg is empty and we found that they left to Philzas kingdom."  
Dream clenches his fists "Ready the horses and soldiers. Call on all our allies including Drista. Were going to war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy it! Very excited about today's stream. Sorry, it's short but it's what I have right now.


	11. Be carful what you evoke. The trouble just might double.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masked prince awakes!

Tommy wakes with a groan. He is in a room a really pretty room. It has beautiful designs but he knows it's not his room. He remembers something but there are white spots. Like a glitching disk, his mind hops over certain memories. The last thing he remembers was giving his friends something.  
Were they his friends? Shaking it off he looks on the desk by the bed to see a mask. Someone else has a mask-like that but he doesn't remember who.  
Putting it on felt right. That's when he heard someone opening the door.  
The boy lets out a screech in surprise trips and falls. He curls into himself he wants someone familiar someone he knows to come in and comfort them.   
Techno had entered the room expecting a surprise attack but no such thing happens.  
Closing the door he walks over to the boy shaking and curling into themselves now "Hey calm down, it's ok."  
Tommy stops shaking and looks to Techno. The boy tilts his head "Are you techno?"  
The halfa blinks "Wilbur must have hit you harder than I thought. Alright yeah, I'm Technoblade. You're Tommy."  
Tommy nods "I remember that but uh do you still have the disk I gave you? Oh, can I see Fundy? What am I doing here?" The boy's happy energy-returning.  
Techno frowns "Fundy got hurt. He is in the infirmary right now. Ill answer more of your questions later. How about we get some food."  
Tommy nods "Yeah I'm hungry."  
Techno looks to the boy "One more thing. Tommy who gave you the mask?  
The prince frowns "I don't know."  
To this, the halfa smiles "Good they don't matter anyway."

****   
Dream paces back and forth in the castle court until he hears tower men shout to him "You're highness princess Drista and her calvary has arrived!"  
Dream smirks "Let them in." The guard nods and the gates of the SMP open to let in Drista. The warrior of a Princess has many scars and where a similar set of robes to her brother. Including a matching mask.  
However, unlike the smile on the mask, a frown is sternly set on her face. She gets off her skeleton horse and walks over to her brother "I got your letter. Who took my nephew. Because I have a special present. Just for the ass hole who did it."  
Dream nods "were now waiting for Eret's forces and Hbombs"  
Then he sees being hauled by a caravan of horses are large black cages. "What did you bring?"  
Drista smirks "Ever hear of a rare creature called the warden?"  
Dream matches the smirk on the girl's face "Oh this is going to be fun."


	12. War rally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is on the horizon and Tubbo doesn't agree.

Eret had been aware of the prince, of course, he never told anyone. He met the boy a few times that was enough to love the personality of the prince has but to hear the child was taken. He didn't hesitate in saying he would aid.  
He has joined up with H-bombs troops as they reach the gates of the SMP. Eret looks around and whistles as he looks at workers building new walls. People working double to make more weapons. "Dam I haven't seen the place like this sense Dream's father was in rule."  
Hbomb nods, the man is dressed in a creeper hide with its head providing as a masked hood.  
The man watches as the gates open and looks in surprise when they see Drista. If any warrior could rival Dream or Technoblade it would be her.  
Eret leans towards H-bomb "You know shit is going to fly if he called in Drista."  
The other looks to him "Im surprised Technoblade even got away."  
With that, the two enter the walls of the SMP.  
Eret gets off his horse as he sees Dream approach and bows. Hbomb doing the same.  
Dream looks to the two "Eret, Hbomb it's an honor. Thank you for coming. I promise all participating parties will be rewarded. We march tomorrow."  
With that the lord leaves and Eret sighs. He can't blame the man for being tense.  
****  
Come morning Eret has his troops ready and it is when he sees Dream come out of the castle with war armor on that he knows there is no turning back.  
Dream looks to the army of forces "Today we march for Philza's kingdom.  
He has committed a crime I can never overlook.  
He has stolen my crowned prince and until I see that kingdom as nothing but ruble and my son safe.   
There will be no remorse! I expect nothing less of each and every one of you.  
FOR THE CROWNED PRINCE!"  
Battle cries of war fill the air as the Ruler mounts on to his large black steed and unsheath his flaming sword "TO WAR!"  
****

To say Techno and Wilbur have enjoyed the last few days with Tommy. Is an understatement.  
Tubbo cant say he agrees with this, as he watches the prince gather flowers with Technoblade.  
Feeding the prince pretty white lies its going to build up he knows it.  
Wilbur looks to Tubbo the boy has a frustrated expression. Wilbur frowns "Hey whats wrong?"  
Tubbo looks to Wilbur "I don't think this is right."  
Wilbur tilts his head "What's not right?"  
Tubbo huffs "This! Lying to him, feeding him these lies. What is going to happen when he gets his memory back?"  
Wilbur's expression darkens to something Tubbo has never seen from the man "Tubbo i do hope you know where your alience stays. Because that is my brother and i do hope you will keep a good influence."  
Tubbo shivers and lowers his head "Yes, Wilbur."


	13. Run boy run this world is not made for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo tells the truth but that's what hurts the most.

Philza frowns as he looks to the messenger who came in "What is it?"  
The messenger lowers their head "Sir the dark lord is approaching our borders, with his army. The soldiers are ready what are your orders?"  
Philza looks from his balcony to see Techno collecting flowers with Tommy "Keep my sons here. Ill lead the army with Fundy."  
The man nods and with that leaves.

Over the last few days, Tubbo could only watch as Tommy was fed more lies.  
He cant take it. It's not right. So today is the day of the war.  
Today he does something about this. He can not stand war and if betraying Wilbur ends the mass bloodshed looming over Today.  
So be it.  
Tubbo watched as Tommy finished talking with Tommy and Techno and it's on the way the prince heads to their room that Tubbo walks up to him.  
Tommy smiles "Hi Tubbo I'm sorry I don't know you that well right now. This whole memory thing really sucks."  
Tubbo nods "yeah about that. I need to tell you something in private."  
Tommy nods "Sure thing."  
With that Tubbo leads the prince down to some hidden passages he found in the castle.  
Tommy worried looks to Tubbo "Tubbo what's going on?"  
Tubbo turns to Tommy "You need to go home Tommy. To youre real home. If you don't people are going to die.  
A lot of good people are going to die.  
My parents there out there getting ready to fight. But if I bring you to Dream.  
You father the man who raised you. Then maybe, just maybe I can stop it.  
Tommy i really need you to remember,"  
Tommy's eyes widen. It hits, it hits like a flood. God his head hurts. It's too much.  
His father, the wethers everything.  
He doesn't know what to believe.  
Whats real.  
Whos the traitor.  
A whimper escapes his lips as he holds his head "Stop! It hurts!" he pauses "I just want to go home. I want my dad. Please make it STOP!"  
Tubbo nods "I know it hurts but you have to remember please Tommy"  
Tommy cries and begins repeating it over and over "Stop. Please stop. It's too much."  
That's when they hear it the sound of someone else entering the tunnel.  
Tubbo only says two words "Oh no."  
Wilbur smiles as he looks to Tubbo and Tommy. Clicking his young "Tubbo, Tubbo, you poor unfortunate soul. He doesn't need to remember you anyway."  
Tubbo's eyes widen and quickly grabs Tommy by the hand and runs.  
Running like he's never before. Because this time running is a victory.


	14. So be it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the war begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so recommend music for this chapter. Personally, I was listening to Kicks. By Barns Courtney.

Tubbo pulls Tommy behind him. The boy barely understands what's even happening, his head hurts like hell and he wants a home.  
Somewhere, dad is he doesn't know who is behind the word. But he knows them when he will see them.   
Tommy whimpers, his legs, and head hurt. It hurts so much. His tears blurred his vision through his mask. "Tubbo, can we stop, please? It hurts." His voice came out horse and low in volume.  
Tubbo doesn't answer him. The boy just keeps leading him swiftly down dark tunnels.  
****  
Fundy frowns as he leads the army with Philza to the valley of lost kings.   
The sky rubles as a storm brew. As if notch himself is aware of the tension.  
That's when he sees it on the other side of the valley, is Dream.  
One very angry Dream. Fundy knows now that both armies are here.   
It's the point of no return.  
This is the point both rulers reconcile.   
But why does the other army have no armor?   
What does Dream have up his sleeve?  
This is very rare but it has happened or most likely another mass bloodshed for the books and bards to sing and write.  
Dream walks out lone from his army. While Philza approaches the same way.   
The air is tense as the two gazes at each other.   
Philza is first to speak "I will only stop this if you admit that you stole my crowned prince and you leave."  
Even from a distance, Fundy could see the rage seep from the dark lord. Everyone gasps when the man takes off his mask for all to see.  
Fire burns like an inferno in their emerald eyes as they speak "I NEVER took Tommy from you. I raised him. He Is MY crowned prince and if I have to go to war for him. SO BE IT. Because that is MY son and I love him. Unlike you, I dought you even care that I had to aid YOURE children to take back their country."  
Phliza glares "So be it."  
Dream puts back on his mask "So be it."  
Dream walks up to Drista and nods. He stands and goes deathly still while everyone else does the same thing as the other army begins to charge.   
Drista only pulls a leaver and the eerie sound of cages being opened can be heard by the other army.  
Fundy's eyes widen "Oh no."  
Like thunder, five large beasts are let out of the cage. Not even noticing Dream's army. No, they go for Philza's.  
Men shriek in horror as there sent flying with their horses and the valley's once-lush greenery is stained red.  
Tubbo finally reaches the end of the tunnel it opens out like a cave in one of the valley sides.  
His eyes widen as he looks at the horrid monsters fighting and tears run down his face "NO! We're too late!"  
He looks to Tommy who collapses now that he doesn't have Tubbo's aid.  
He whimpers as he has nothing left to say.   
Only pain.   
If that is what the world wants him to feel.   
So be it.


	15. Happy reunion;)

Tommy's head still hurts as he gazes at the battle.  
The Wardens have been slain by now, catapults have fired and blood has turned the water red.  
Tubbo leads the boy to the other side.   
Not wanting to be by the tunnel when Wilbur comes out of there for them.  
Tubbo frowns and looks to Tommy and sees the other boy in pain.  
He sighs "Tommy Im taking you home if it's going to kill me."  
With that Tubbo resumes helping the boy to the other side only to hear the sound of gears.  
He knows that sound.   
It's equivalent to death.  
Quickly he pulls out the sword he had.  
Sparks fly as his eyes meet Technoblades.   
Techno glares at the boy "GIve me my brother and ill make your death painless."  
Tubbo glares as he struggles and then looks to Tommy "Tommy run! Please RUN!"  
Tommy's eyes widen somehow through all the pain. He understands.   
Taking off towards somewhere that is comfortable. Somewhere, no someone he knows.  
Despite knowing the battlefield is dangerous.   
He knows there here.   
He feels it.  
Then he sees him.   
To others, Dream is a man straight from hell.   
But today, to Tommy, that man is his savior.  
Dodging through the combat he runs to him.   
So close!  
Until someone grabs him.   
Wilbur glares "I Told you, that man is a monster!"  
Tommy's eyes narrow, call it instinct. Call it fate.  
But he knows exactly what to say.  
He smirks "And I told you that man is my FATHER!"  
Dream herd it.  
He dropped what fight he was in and runs to the boy.  
Wilbur felt like he was hit by a freight train as he was practically flicked away.  
Dream immediately picks his son up. Holding him close.  
The man feels fine again and smiles at his son "Shh it's ok now I'm going to get you home."  
He looks to Badboyhalo and smirks "Did you get it?"  
Bad huffs "Yes, seriously though do some organizing."  
Dream nods "Good tell the troops to withdraw and set it down."  
Tommy looks to Dream "Dad, what's going to happen to Tubbo. Techno, techno is going to kill Tubbo."  
Dream sighs "Ill have drista take care of it. Come on let's get you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are chapter feul!


	16. To make a vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo makes a promise and Drista to the rescue!

Tubbo huffs as he fights against Technoblade.  
The boar mask making the halfa all that more disturbing.   
The sound of the gears in the man's mechanical arm moving and ticking almost rivals with the sound of their blades clashing.  
Tubbo knows his chances of living are slim.   
But for what it's worth he gladly takes them.  
At least he can go down knowing he did something good.  
Techno huffs "Give up boy. I don't want blood on me when I have to speak to Tommy and I can give you a swift death."  
Tubbo smirks "You know Technoblade.   
Death doesn't sound as bad.   
But i have one problem with that.  
IM NOT DYING TODAY!"  
With that Tubbo takes the moment to push his diamond sword into Technoblades mechanical arm.  
Rendering immovable and his opponent busy than insuring his death.   
He was about to try and run when his enemy grabs him by the leg and with their malfunctioning arm pins the boy with his feet and raises his blade with his other arm into the air "Blood for the blood god!"  
Tubbo expected death.  
But it doesn't come, no, instead he hears a female's battle cry and the sound of Technoblade in combat.  
There defending him like an angel sent from the heavens is Drista.  
She looks back to the boy and smirks "Go ill take care of this ugly piece of bacon. My nephew would be quite sad if you didn't make it out alive."  
Tubbo nods "Thank you Drista!"  
Drista nods and continues her fight with Technoblade.  
While Tubbo runs to where he knows he has much higher chances of living.  
Drista smirks as she looks back to Technoblade "So little piggy, ready to face down the big bad wolf?"  
Technoblade glares as he pulls the sword from his arm "Oh please, I'm not a pig. Im a boar! Know the difference!"  
Drista pulls out a fishing rod while in another hand she has her ax "Still bacon to me!"

***

Tubbo runs until he sees Dream with Tommy in their arms.   
Rushing up he feels his legs shake.  
Hopefully, he will never have to run this much in his life again.  
Dream looks to the boy "You're Tubbo right?'  
Tubbo nods "Yeah."  
Dream sighs as he looks to the sleeping prince in his arms. The two walk into a medical tent  
Handing the prince over to a doctor he looks to Tubbo "I need to finish this fight. Can you promise me you will protect my son?"  
Tubbo hums he thinks back to the Wither skeleton incident.   
How Tommy willingly let the Withers loose.  
But then again most likely under his father's instructions and the two probably would never have intervened of Wilbur never asked.  
He looks to the dark lord and nods "I will always protect him. I will die before the Prince does. Or you have every right to kill me."  
Dream draws his sword "Do you vow on your life?"  
Tubbo nods "I vow on my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are chapter fuel :)


	17. Don't count them dead till you see there dead.

Philza watched the other army begin to retreat in confusion.  
Until it was too late.   
He and Fundy could only watch as the troops charged after their enemy.  
Ignoring the dragon egg that looks to be glowing.  
Yet no one bothered to think of the consequence if they ardently stepped on it or triggered the item,  
It was like watching an explosive going off.  
Only a dragon a very angry ender dragon.  
You see when ender dragons hatch they work like spawn eggs.  
There born the size they will be forever.  
The dragon snarls and stands on its back two legs.  
Takes in a deep breath, and lets its hellish fire loose.  
Fundy looks to the king and then the dragon "Yeah, screw this!"  
Many men having the same idea began fleeing the battlefield.

*****  
Drista smirks "I don't need to beet you, I just need to put you on the barbeque."  
Before Technoblade could even see what she meant.  
He hears the dragons might roar and Drista dives to the side while a blast of fire consumes him.  
****  
Tubbo flinches when he feels the ground rumble and the sound of a dragon's roar fills the air.  
He looks to Tommy who is still asleep.  
Then he hears the sound of guards being killed and immediately he grabs his sword.  
He frowns as he sees Wilbur walk into the medical tent with an ax and a murderous look to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?


	18. the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end ;)

Tubbo glares at Wilbur as he stands between the man and Tommy. "ill die before I let you take him."  
Wilbur chuckles darkly "If a hero is what you're going to try to be Tubbo. THEN DIE LIKE ONE!"  
With that Wilbur leaps at the boy with his ax raised.  
The sound of the two clashing is dwarfed by the sound of the raging dragon nearby.  
The shaking earth provides an unsteady footing for both fighters as they clash.  
Another blast rumbles through the earth and the force sends both Tubbo and Wilbur off their feet.  
Tubbo seeing things are falling apart puts his sword up and struggles to stand and get to Tommy.  
Dear lord if this boy can be unconscious through an ender dragon attack he can't help but wonder how in the world he ever got so early to L'manberg in the mornings.  
Picking the other boy up bridal style wasn't preferred but he has no there way to carry someone about his size.  
Carefully he begins making his way out of the tent. Ignoring Wilbur's protest.  
Who also is having trouble staying steady.   
Still is going for the two boys.  
Tubbo walks out of the tent and he sees Dream.  
Returning with a sword covered in blood.  
Tubbo looks to the king who looks at him confused about why he has Tommy.  
Until he sees Wilbur, without even thinking the man rushes forward with his blade and severed Wilbur's hand holding the ax.  
Dream glares down at the man "You having my son. It was never meant to be!"  
He looks to Tubbo "Take Tommy to the capital. he will be safer there. I'll be shortly after, me and Drista just have to make sure the dragon leaves."  
Tubbo nods and goes.  
***  
The dragon at first was just livid it was randomly born into chaos.   
But now that the soldiers have all fleed it's no longer so motivated towards destruction. Instead, the creature didn't need to be coaxed into leaving when it left on its own.  
It takes off leaving behind the scars of its anger into the land.  
Dream watched the creature leave and nods to Drista "Let's head home."  
With that, the two siblings leave.

***

Once Dream got back to the capital of the SMP his top priority getting all his son's memory back.  
It's long and tedious but slowly and surely Tommy has been becoming more Tommy-like than what was left from him after Wilbur and Techno.  
The dragon never returned.  
Some rumors say the beast five years later was slain by the prince.  
Others say the beast has made a home in the mountain ranges of the Dream SMP attacking whoever is unfortunate enough to take the mountain pass.  
As for the prince, he is nineteen now, his father stepped away from the throne and instead is an adviser to the boy with Tubbo.  
Tommy is after all the Dark lord's predecessor.

The end :)  
I had a lot of fun writing this and I have a few other fics with Tommy angst so you can check those out by clicking on my username and clicking works.  
I wish yall the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think:)


End file.
